marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
She-Hulk Vol 2 9
| StoryTitle1 = The Big Reveal | Writer1_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler1_1 = Paul Smith | Inker1_1 = Joe Rubinstein | Colourist1_1 = Dave Kemp | Letterer1_1 = Dave Sharpe | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * Tito Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** **** **** **** **** J. Jonah Jameson's Apartment * ** *** Chapel of Love Items: * | Synopsis1 = In his office, Artie Zix floats in the middle of the room as he communicates with some alien presence that is furious to hear that the She-Hulk has recently been in the presence of the Watcher. They interrupted by the sudden arrival of Augustus Pugliese, who wants copies of video recordings that Zix has been taking around the office after he took over the firm of Goodman, Lieber, Kurtzberg & Holliway. Zix is about to pull out a gun and shoot Pug until he learns that he isn't interested in whatever Artie was up to before he came barging in. Jealous of She-Hulk's relationship with John Jameson, Pug pours over the security footage to confirm his suspicions over the couple's sudden obsession with each other. After hours of review, he finds exactly what he is looking for: video proof that they only started acting this way when they came into contact with Starfox. Pug then makes a copy of this footage. When Pug goes upstairs for coffee it is amidt the commotion over the fact that Spider-Man just revealed his identity to the public on live television to show his support for the new Super Human Registration Act. Across town, the news reaches the Daily Bugle, sending J. Jonah Jameson into a frenzy. Jameson is furious to learn that Peter Parker, whom Jameson hired for years as a photographer, turned out to be Spider-Man the entire time. Jameson's temper flares up even more when his editor Joe Robertson tells him that Spider-Man is also being granted amnesty for signing up with the government. To make matters, worse, Jonah next hears a news report about how his son John has run off to Las Vegas for a quickie wedding with the She-Hulk at an Elvis chapel. The report is covered on live television as well causing a shock to She-Hulk's friends, allies, and enemies alike. In Las Vegas, Jennifer thanks Gary Swanson, owner of the Green Cross, for being a witness to the marriage. When she commends him for the work the Green Cross does providing relief from her cousin's rampages, Gary mentions that there hasn't been a Hulk rampage since his attack in Las Vegas. When he suggests that it seems like the Hulk has vanished off the face of the Earth, this bothers Jennifer. However, before she can think about this more, John gets a phone call from his father who expresses his displeasure about the news. Back in New York City, Jennifer learns that John has arranged to go out to dinner at his father's place so that they can all meet. With a superhero civil war about to erupt, Jennifer tries to get out of it as there are more important things to worry about. However, John stresses how important this is. As they get ready, they don't hear the phone ring. When the answering machine picks up it is Pug, who asks Jennifer to meet him at the Velvet Morgue bar. It appears that Jennifer shows up, Augustus tries to warn her about Starfox's influence. However, this turns out to be Ditto in disguise, angering Pug. Ditto explains that he has been watching everyone in secret and posed as She-Hulk to save him some pain and suffering. While this has foiled Augustus' plan, it convinces him to do something else instead. Meanwhile, at the Jameson home, She-Hulk finds herself eating in awkward silence with John, and her new in-laws, J. Jonah Jameson and his wife Marla. After some small talk back and forth, the subject turns to Spider-Man which causes Jonah to get into a sour mood. When he tells John how disappointed he is that his son married a superhero, Marla quietly tells him to behave in front of the woman who is going to give them grandchildren. Thinking about this possibility sends Jameson into a rage and he storms upstairs where he keeps the original Spider-Slayer robot in storage. The robot fares poorly against Jennifer who easily breaks it. She then goes up into the attic and hashes it out with Jameson. Learning that his anger is mostly over Spider-Man getting pardoned, Jennifer suggests that Jameson should sue Peter Parker for selling him fake photos. When Jonah points out that Parker is broke, she reminds him that the new Iron Spider armor he wears is worth at least eight million dollars. Seeing how easily his new daughter-in-law could make life difficult for Spider-Man causes a complete turn around for Jameson, who welcomes Jennifer as a member of the Jameson family. | Solicit = Read SHE-HULK #8 yet? Bet you didn’t see THAT coming, didja? Wild, huh? * Spiraling out of the end of last issue’s CIVIL WAR crossover, She-Hulk’s life will NEVER be the same again! * Sure, OTHER books SAY that all the time. But when have WE ever said it over in the SHE-HULK book? Really. Trust us, WE’RE good for it. * So... After She-Hulk and SPOILER went and SPOILERED, it’s time to deal with the fall out! And that leads to a SPOILER with SPOILER!!! * Miss this one, and you’ll be kicking yourself in the CENSORED for months! | Notes = Continuity Notes * Although not directly tied into the event, this story takes place during the first Civil War, happening after Spider-Man revealed his identity in . * The aliens that are speaking with Zix are members of the Recluses which were first heard of in . Their identity is revealed in . They are upset about She-Hulk's recent encounter with the Watcher, which happened in . * Although Spider-Man reveals his identity, the public ends up forgetting thanks to a deal that Spider-Man makes with the demon Mephisto, as seen in . This altered reality in such a way that the secret of Peter's identity was wiped from people's mind by Doctor Strange, as revealed in . * Jameson is furious at the Spider-Man reveal because he has been against Spider-Man since , and that Peter Parker has been selling him photos for years since . * Gary Swanson was in Las Vegas repairing the damage done by the Hulk's rampage - . Gary's theory that the Hulk has vanished off the face of the Earth is actually correct. Unknown to the public at large, the Hulk was shot into space by the Illuminati in . * Marla Madison mentions how she first met Jonah when he hired her to build a robot to kill Spider-Man. This happened in . * Jonah mentions how he was recently tricked into thinking that his son John was Spider-Man. That happened in . John points out that this is impossible since Jonah has seen Spider-Man and John together many times. The first of these moments was back in Amazing Spider-Man #1. * Mention is made of Spider-Man's Iron Spider Armor. At the time of this story, Spider-Man had just recently started wearing this costume in . He eventually abandons it when he switches sides during the Civil War in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}